Foot Ball
by Tomoyo714
Summary: First attempt at a story. My character Sara plays foot ball with the Turtles. Please R/R Thanks!


Hello! Thank you for reading my fan fiction. This is the first one I have ever posted anywhere so I keep it short. Just really write a scene and see if anyone thinks I'm any good before I start a rather long story I have in mind. So please read and review so I'll know if you guys actually want to read my work!  
  
Thanks!  
  
I don't own the Turtles, never have, never will…even thought I will always want Leo to be mine ~Grins~  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
She was home. Sara's Grandmother had called her about two weeks ago to ask her about housesitting for her. It appeared that some far off cousin Sara hardly knew was getting married and her Grandmother simply had to go. Sara knew she could get the long weekend off, But was afraid of the boredom she would face after almost a year in the big city. She loved her Grandmother's house in the country, but she didn't want to feel trapped there.  
  
That was when an idea had hit Sara. Her sweetheart and his brothers hardly ever got out of the city. In fact at the time she hadn't even been sure they had ever been out. So she invited them and their father. They accepted without reservation, which was an extreme pleasure for Sara, because they would make the absolute perfect company.  
  
Donnie and Mikey could make any situation light hearted and fun and would brightening up the spring days. Raph was a hot head and would keep all of them on their toes, making sure they never had a dull moment. Splinter would be the one to keep his eye on them and make sure no one got into too much trouble and Leo… Well he was the other half of her soul and she wouldn't be completely there without him by her side. So that was how Sara ended up at her Grandmothers house one spring with four Ninja Turtles and their giant-rat father.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
The sun beat down hot in the yard. It was very surprisingly warm for a spring in New York. Sara stood auburn hair tied back in a high ponytail, jeans and midriff bearing shirt on, she was laughing teasing Michaelangelo.  
  
"Mikey's scared for me to play because he knows he's gonna get his butt kicked." Sara grinned and Michaelangelo returned it.  
  
"Whatever Sara, I just don't want to blow you out of the water with my agility and stamina…. Leo may never look the same again!" Michaelangelo winked and Sara burst out laughing.  
  
They were getting ready to play flag football. It was the only group activity that everyone could agree upon. Leonardo walked up behind Michaelangelo giving his brother a shove….  
  
"Now what are you saying about me?" Leo stood arms crossed waiting for an answer…  
  
"He's saying that you should shut up Leo so we can actually start the game!" Raphael walked over to join the group tossing the football up into the air only to catch again. "Well…" He looked at everyone expectantly, impatient.  
  
"We can't start without Donnie…" Sara started…  
  
'Like hell I can't!" Raphael started to walk away. "How are we dividing up the teams? Or better yet, how can I keep Mikey off my team?" Raphael grinned turning back to face the group just in time to see Michaelangelo flying at him. Tackling his brother to the ground, Mike grabbed the ball. He leapt up and trotted away a few paces turning to grin at his now extremely angry brother…  
  
"Maybe I should be asking not to have you on my team Raph…I mean that was just sad!" Michaelangelo laughed but not for long, because Raphael regaining his feet leapt up himself and dove at his brother. The two started rolling around fighting. Leonardo rolled his eyes and was about to step in when Donatello finally made his appearance. He walked right past the two wrestling brothers to pick up the football that was now laying on the ground were it had fallen as Mike was tackled.  
  
"I want Sara on my team!" Donatello exclaimed to the group. The rolling stopped.  
  
"Not fair!" Michaelangelo complained pushing Raph away and standing… "I was gonna claim her!" It was now Sara's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"You guys are dorks." She smiled at Mike and Raph, taking the ball from Donnie. "How about Leo and I against the three of you?"  
  
"Sure…" Raph said standing up again, "I was always a fan of lost causes and the chance of you two winning against the three of us certainly qualities as one." Sara stuck her tongue out at the turtle in the red bandana.  
  
"Big words Raph I wonder if you will choke on them when you eat them?" Sara stood one hand on her hip the other still holding the football smiling. Leonardo lost it, laughing as he scooped the much smaller girl up into his arms.  
  
"Come on lets go over here to plan before you get me into trouble." Raphael glared at the two lovers as Leonardo carried Sara away. He turned to his remaining brothers.  
  
"They are going down."  
  
___________________________________  
  
The score was tied. Sara may not have been as strong as the turtles were or as big, but being small made it easier for her to duck between her opponents. Especially because they were too stubborn to work together, all of them wanting to be heroes. Leonardo was pleased; Sara touched his arm with a smile. It made her happy to see him glow. Leo had seemed to serious lately, she knew he needed to relax but sometimes that was the hardest thing to convince someone you loved to do.  
  
"This game is fixed somehow!" Raphael was furious with Mikey because he had ran into him on the last play by mistake and stopped him from grabbing Sara as she squeezed by. "You guys can't be doing this well!"  
  
"And why not!" Sara turned swiftly to see a hot look on Leonardo's face rising to his brother's challenge. "You shouldn't be such a poor sport Raphael. Just because you are terrible at the game…"  
  
"Take that back Leo!" Raph's voice had an undeniable threat in it. Mike and Don walked up next to Sara all three friends exchanging glances.  
  
"This can't be good." Donatello commented. Sara sighed she no longer tried to get between Leonardo and Raphael when they were like this, she had learned better.  
  
"Not until you take back your comment about Sara and I cheating!" Leonardo got right up into Raphael's face. "Can't stand be bad at something Raph can you?" Leonardo's face was stone, he was angry. Raphael was questioning his honor. He was so intent on his anger he didn't react fast enough when Raph swings at him and his punch connected with Leo's head. Leonardo stumbled back fist raised to return the punch…  
  
"Leonardo, Raphael ten flips now!" The entire group turned to see Splinter standing in the doorway a very displeased expression on his face.  
  
"And there goes the game…" Mike pouted. 


End file.
